It is well known to provide siding fabricated of sheet material such as aluminum backed with a synthetic resin panel for insulation. However, when aluminum siding has a clapboard configuration formed by interconnecting overlapping panels the typically used polystyrene insulating backer does not provide sufficient rigidity and support for the siding panel. As a result, the siding panels may be easily deformed and gaps may occur in the overlapping joints which permit entry of the elements as well as insects. Furthermore, any bows or hollows in the aluminum panels result in an alteration of the light reflectivity thereof and give the impression of color variations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel insulated siding panel assembly having a synthetic resin backing member which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture and which provides improved support for the outer panel.
It is also an object to provide such an insulated siding panel assembly which may be easily interengaged to an adjacent panel and secured to a vertical support surface in a clapboard configuration.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which utilizes offset body sections to provide a double clapboard configuration.